Whats an Avenger?
by Anniejackson1
Summary: Percy Jackson has never been a normal kid, but when Nick Fury notices something strange about him, his life goes from bad to worse. When a new threat arises and Percy's biggest nightmare comes true, will he join Nick fury and the Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my very first story so please tell me what you think. If you don't like it, then don't read or critisize. If you haven't finished the Percy Jackson series, do _NOT_ read! I have to thank MirabethPotter for encouraging me to write this!

Chapt. 1

Percy's POV

My life is anything but normal. Fighting for my life, saving the world, getting kidnapped, having amnesia, falling into tar- tartu- the pit.. oh then saving the world again! But Nooo. The fates just have to choose me to pick on.

I was in the arena showing new campers some disarming moves. As I was blocking a move, Nico came jogging up towards us.

"Hey Perce, Chiron wants you. He said it was urgent." Nico called, as he came closer.

I ran towards the big house, thinking all the horrible things that he could possibly want to tell me.

 _Another_ quest? Monsters that needed killing? Oh gods... did something happen to mom and Pual?

I entered the big house and saw Chiron waiting for me.

"You wanted to talk to me Chiron?" I asked

"Yes. Your mother IMed me earlier seeming distressed. Apperently there are 2 agents that want to talk to you at your apartment." He said.

I thought this over, what would _agents_ want with me?


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

 _"Yes. Your mother just IMed me earlier seeming distressed. Apperently there are 2 agents that want to talk to you at your apartment." He said._

 _I thought this over, What would 2 agents want with me?_

Chapt. 2

Nick Fury's POV

I was looking through files on terrorists or possible agents for HYDRA when I came across it.

A file marked Jackson, Perseus.

But what really caught my attantion was how little information there was in it. And SHEILD had files on _everyone._

Something was wrong here, and he was going to find out what.

It was time to call the Avengers.

* * *

Tony Sark's POV

I was hacking into SHEILD when Fury called

The first thing I thought was, _Oh no, he knows I hacked into SHEILD._

But it turns out he just told us to meet for meeting. _Fun._

 ** _-Time Skip-Meeting-_**

Bruce Banner's POV

"Here" Fury said, tossing a folder on the table.

"Shouldn't we wait for Thor?" I asked, noticing that a member of our team was absent.

"No. He has buisness on Asgard but I do not think he will be needed" Fury said.

Clint took it and raised his eyebrows. "Theres barely any info on here."

Natasha took it from him and scanned over it. She passed it around and everyone seemed suprised of the lack of info on this kid.(A/N:Thor is on Asgard)

"We need to talk to Perseus, bring him in for questioning. I'm thinking Natasha since she can tell when someone is lying and Steve because he is good with people." Fury stated.

"All right director," Steve just nodded, looking over the folder again.

"I can see if I can find any more info about the kid" Tony said, not looking up from his phone.

"Ok, I want the kid in here in less than 48 hours." Fury announced as he exited the room.

 _ **-Time Skip-Jackson/Blofis Apartment-**_

Natasha's POV

Steve and i arrived outside of an apartment building.

It wasn't rundown like a lot of the ones in this area but it wasn't fancy or expensive either.

We made our way up to the Jackson Blofis apartment.

Steve knocked on the door and it opened moments later to a woman who must have been Perseus's mother.

She had curly brown hair with a few streaks of gray, but her blue eyes looked joyful and happy.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, are you Sally Jackson Blofis?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I am" she said.

"We'd like to talk to you about your son, Perseus."

"Oh, ok. Where are my manners. Please, come on in" Sally said beconing us in.

The apartment was small. A living room was off to the right and a small kitchen and table to the left. There was probaly the masters and the kids room down the hall.

We sat on a couch as she went to get her husband, Paul. He sat across from us.

"Is there anything I can get you two? Anything to drink or eat?" Sally asked.

"No thank you Blofis" I said politly.

"Please call me Sally" She insisted.

"How long was your son missing?" Steve asked.

"He was gone for around 8-9 months. He had a case of amnesia but when he remembered our number he called and told us where he was and that he was fine. We arranged for him to stay with some of his friends that live around that area." Paul answered.

The answer seemed rehersed. Something the police or neighbors would believe.

"Where was he when he called?" I asked.

"He was in San Fransisco" Sally said.

"Where is Perseus right now?" I asked.

"He's out with some of his friends"

Steve and I shared a quick glance.

"Is there any chance we could talk to him?" Steve asked.

This time Sally and Paul shared a look.

"Sure, I'll go call him" Sally said as she got up and left the room.

When she came back she said he'll be here soon.

We made small talk untill we heard the door open and a boys voice call out.

"Mom, Paul! you here?"

A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you like this new chapter, I'll try updating tomorrow. But if I can't, I will probaly update over the weekend. Thank you all for following and liking my story! I have to thank MirabethPotter again. I wouldn't have written this without her support!


	3. Read

A/N: Hi everybody! I am soooooo sorry for not updating like I promised. Finals are comming up and so are EOG's. I have had 3 projects and an essay to do in 2 weeks and i just finished in time for an overnight trip. All though I still have one more project to do. Again Im really sorry for not updating. I might be able to in a week or two. Not to mention I have writers block. I'll try to be on more often!

~Anniejackson1


End file.
